Cleased Reunion
by VergilsBitch
Summary: The continuation to the first story, Cleansed. Still focused on my OC Lore


Hoot... hoot...hoot...hoooot  
"More owls!" Lore thought to herself.  
It was another cold night and the owls were probably at again creating more baby owls. Lore appreciated the fact that owls had to breed to survive, but it was every night.  
She sighed heavily.  
Years had passed and Lore now lived in a cottage in the woods. Nice location, but big bugs.

City life had got to her, so Lore decided to go travelling. Two years she spent travelling abroad. Through all of the food poisoning, she carried on regardless. Travelling eventually got to her, so she went back home. Lore left the City for good a few months later.  
She decided to go travelling again, but just around the country. The thought of going abroad again wasn't very... appealing.

Lore felt uncomfortable everywhere she went. Most of the time she felt empty. Ever since her last meeting with Vergil, she felt dead inside. Her eyesight had changed a lot. She could see properly and see aura's.

On her travels, Lore found a rundown cottage in the middle of a woodland. It was remote and no one was around. She had to try and settle somewhere, but would this be it?  
Three miles by road there was a village. She looked around at the people when she got into the village. To her surprise, every house was inhabited by a demon. The village was called 'Anagenisis'.  
She got permission to renovate the cottage from the villagers and they all helped her. They got her furniture, paint, wires to re-wire the whole cottage and other little bits as well.  
All of the work was done within a month as Lore had hardly slept. She also repaired the outside of the cottage with plaster and cement. After the work was finished, one of the villagers dropped off a present. It was a blue motorbike. The villager could no longer use it as she was expecting a baby.  
Lore took care of the bike, and drove it into the village whenever she wanted stuff.

Now, a year on, and Lore was sat on the porch of the cottage listening to owls mating.  
"GREAT!" She said to herself.  
She put her hand on her chest, near to her heart and closed her eyes.  
When she opened them, she got up, walked into the cottage and slammed the door.

Chapter 2.  
The next morning Lore awoke to silence.  
Normally, after listening to the owls the night before, she would be woken up by birds.  
Birds of all shapes and sizes chirping, tweeting, crowing and cooing. However, this morning, it was strange.  
Lore lay there thinking about how dark the sky looked when she was back in the flat on that day she and Vergil met,. and all of the strange coincidences that had occurred.  
As much as Lore wanted to lay there and enjoy the silence, the whole thing just didn't feel right. So she got up and had a shower. She wore by day, what she use to devil hunt in by night, except for a few changes. A long black coat, knee-high black boots which were now covered by her trousers and a white blouse with a black waist coat. Her trousers and coat were made of a fake leather material.  
Her waistcoat was made out of suede. Her new piece of wardrobe was a pair of long gloves. They almost came up to the shoulder, and only had the trigger finger and thumbs. She wore them to cover the flaking skin that had started to peel a few days ago. The inherited demonic changes had started to appear again.

Lore went downstairs and waited behind the front door. She took a deep breath and opened the front door.  
There was nothing there. Apart from the trees, ground, grass, flowers. Even the sun was out. There was just no animals.  
Lore went back indoors. She thought to herself, 'I hope there isn't another man involved if anything comes of this"  
She walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Not surprised by what she found... it was empty apart from a drop of stale milk in a carton.  
Lore grabbed her helmet.  
Attached to the cottage was a barn. Inside she stored the motorbike. She wheeled it out and drove off.

Chapter 3.  
When Lore arrived at the village of Anagenisis, she parked her bike just around the corner from the grocery store. As she was about to go into the shop, something 'flew' across her path, followed by the words "AND DON'T COME BACK!".  
Lore looked towards the ground, the thing that flew out of the shop was a kid, about thirteen. He got up, took looked at Lore, She growled at him nastily, and he took off without looking back. As Lore went to open the door of the shop, Lore tutted to herself.  
When she closed the shop door behind her she looked around to see if she could see the owner.  
"Hello...Dimitri... are you here?" Lore called. She walked towards the counter. As soon as she got to the counter up popped a figure "Hello Lore... how are you?" It was Dimitri, but he was different.  
"What happened to you?"  
"I woke up like this two days ago ... and... here I am in devil form... I am okay though, don't worry."  
"I take it you can't change back then?"  
Dimitri... in human form was a short and fat little man with a bald head, which he desperately tried to hide with a poor excuse of a comb-over. His taste in clothes was pretty poor too. He usually wore a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow trees, black cord trousers and brown slippers. In devil form, he was red, and still short and fat, with black eyes. He had a strong eastern European accent.  
"No... something is amiss. Rumor has it that the door to the demon world is open. It may explain a lot."  
Lore was intrigued, "Explain what?"  
"Well, why the rest of the villagers are afraid to venture out of their houses and why i cannot hear any wildlife"  
"Of course," Lore said "If you're in demon form, so is everyone else. By the way, i should have said a long time ago that I knew you were all demons."  
"We did suspect that you did know... but we know about you as well..." he smiled.  
"What do you know about me?" Asked Lore  
"Your Demonic heritage. We can smell the blood of your ancestors. You also have a smell that is very rare, no one else, apart from one person carries that... smell."  
"Well, that one is dead." said Lore  
"No..." replied Dimitri "Another still walks carrying that blood, but it is not who you are thinking of."  
Lore was confused. They carried on talking whilst Lore collected her shopping, she mainly listened while Dimitri read the headlines in the paper and moaned about the articles. He also said that the kid that flew out of the shop was trying to steal stuff, unaware that Dimitri was in devil form. Dimitri picked the kid up and threw him out of the shop.  
Lore payed for her items.  
"Thank you for your custom." Said Dimitri with a grin.  
"Bye Dimitri" Lore called as she left the shop.  
As she left the shop, Dimitri's phone started to ring. The weirdest thing was, Dimitri had never a phone, until now. 'Another coincidence?' Lore thought.

Chapter 4.  
Lore pulled up at the cottage and walked the bike back into the barn. She couldn't help thinking about what Dimitri said about another having the blood of Sparda. Obviously, she and Vergil hadn't had time to talk about the weather, let alone their families.  
Something else that had bothered Lore was the fact that the door to the demon world was apparently open. She had to arm herself... just in case.  
There was a trunk in the corner of her bedroom. Inside it she kept a Katana. It was black with a highly polished blade.  
It wasn't Yamato, but it was still a blade.

Lore still carried her gun. Ever since Vergil told her about her heritage, Lore named the gun 'Damnation', which is how she felt when she found out about her demon heritage.  
Although she practiced with the the katana, Lore had not 'bonded' with it. She even tried 'shedding' her own blood on it, like her ancestors did with 'damnation', but it didn't work. Lore tried to use it, but it made her think of Vergil and Yamato. She did carry it from time to time though.

Lore picked up damnation and the katana and went back downstairs. She gripped the katana in her right hand and looked at it. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind. Nothing she could make sense of. Lore placed the weapons down on the table in front of her sofa.  
She went to the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge and went back into the sitting room, She then flumped into a chair and looked at the sword while sipping at her drink.

Lore then placed her drink on the floor beside her.  
She got very tired all of a sudden and drifted off into sleep.

Chapter 5.  
Images darted around quickly in Lore's mind. She couldn't focus. The last thing was something was heading towards her and a dark voice said, "I'm Coming".

Lore jumped as she woke up. She blinked and swore under her breath.  
'Something is definitely happening', Lore thought to herself.

Lore got up and marched out of the cottage and straight into the barn. Upon entering she picked up an axe.  
"AARGH!" she screamed.  
'Kloink', a log fell in half onto the floor. Usually, when Lore got stressed, she would go into the bar and chop logs into firewood. She carried on for half an hour, until she sank to her knees.  
More skin had started to peel from her fingers. It seemed like the stuff was dropping off.  
Lore got back up. She rubbed her forehead. She then put the axe behind a pile of hay, where hopefully no one could fine it.

Lore walked back into the cottage, and had another shower.  
She got dressed, and headed back downstairs. When she went to sit back down, she was about to drop off to sleep again, until she heard a noise which made her sit up.  
She listened carefully. It was dusk, but the tree cover made it seem even darker.  
She heard the same noise again. It sounded like the wind, but it was more of a roaring sound.

Lore picked up her katana and damnation, and headed to the door. Lore put damnation in its holster by her side. She gulped a few times before she managed to find the courage to open the door.  
As Lore gripped the katana, her knuckles turned white.

She opened the door, and walked out. Lore looked everywhere... but she couldn't see anything.  
Then she heard the 'roaring' sound again. Lore turned around again, headed straight for her was a huge purple flame, it was dark in the center.  
She unsheathed her katana and braced for impact...

Chapter 6.  
... Lore waited... nothing...  
As She put the sword back into its holder, Lore looked towards the ground... and there, lying at her feet was a hunk of metal. Lore shook her head and rubbed her eyes then looked again.  
There was a head attached to the metal. The metal was armor. There was something familiar, but the armor was blocking out the aura.  
Lore went to kneel down beside the guy in the armor, she put out her hand. As she got near to the armor, she was thrown back by an immense power. Whatever that was, didn't want her near.  
She wondered if this guy was alive or dead. He had deathly white skin with what appeared to be blue veins or... scars. His armor was green-black and also had some sort of orange 'veins' running through it.  
All of a sudden this person gasped and opened his eyes, they shone a bright red/orange. As quickly as it happened, he was unconscious again.  
'So he is alive then' Lore thought. She had to think of something. Lore ran to the barn and took out her bike and other items that could be used as some sort of weapon including the axe (better to be safe than sorry) and found a length of chain and a padlock. When she got back the armor had disappeared. Now he would be much easier to shift. She checked for a pulse. It was weak. He was obviously a demon. He gave off a stronger aura than a human.  
Lore dragged the 'knight' around from the front of the house to the barn. "Bloody hell you're still heavy!" Lore said as she was pulling him.

When she got him into the barn, she got the chain and the padlock and chained him to a pole that ran for a few meters into the ground. She laid him down onto some hay, hoping that it would be more comfortable. As she went to turn his head so that he wouldn't suffocate, she realized who it was.  
Lore felt a surge of emotions surge deep inside her.  
She placed his head down onto some more hay. Lore then went outside and locked the barn door.  
Just as she went to go back into the cottage she thumped the wall... several times.  
"...you... bastard..." Lore said to herself.  
She went back into the cottage, placed her weapons on the table and sat in her chair and whispered, "Vergil".

Chapter 7.  
Lore didn't sleep. Her mind was on her visitor in the barn. She had been waiting for him to wake up and start... screaming?... swearing?  
As for the swearing bit, she had been doing quite a bit of that herself.  
Lore put her hand to her chest and said quietly, "why did you have to come back?"  
All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Lore jumped out of her skin.  
She walked over to the door. When she opened it, she had the surprise of her life.  
"Dimitri?... You never come out here" Lore said in amazement.  
"Hello to you too... mind if i come in?" Dimitri asked rudely  
"Why?"  
"There was a report of a bright light this way last night."  
Lore had to think quickly on her feet. "Umm... i had a...uhh... bonfire... yeah... thats it... it was a bonfire"  
"With purple flames?"  
"Yeah... i burned some chemicals... accidentally... of course!" Lore hated lying. She could feel the sweat running down the side of her face. Lore pulled a grin.  
"Okay... Dimitri?"  
He looked her up and down.  
"May I look inside your barn?"  
"NOPE... NO...uhh... I'm kinda busy... See ya!"  
Lore slammed the door in Dimitri's face, and sighed with relief, then she slouched back to the chair.  
She sat there with her face in her hands. She felt very sick.

Chapter 8.  
THUD!  
'What is it now?' Lore thought  
All of a sudden a massive scream came from the barn. It was very mad and very demonic.  
Lore casually ran out to the barn with the key in her hand.  
Just as she was about to open the door, she realized that she had left the weapons inside. "Cr*p!"  
Then she thought that Dimitri could still be around "Double Cr*p!"  
Lore opened the door. She looked in. There looking back at her was a very angry Vergil, still dressed in the purple suit, deathly white skin with the blue/white veins/scars running down his face, his eyes had become red and black... but no Yamato.  
He made a low guttural growl at her.  
"You want me to free you?..." Lore asked "You've gotta calm down!"  
Vergil just stared at her.  
Lore walked around the back of him to where the padlock was, she carefully unlocked it and carefully lowered the chains. As she went to walk back around Vergil, he caught her by surprise.  
He threw out his hand, caught Lore by the throat and slammed her up against the wall.  
Lore was taken aback by his immense strength. Lore thought of only one thing...  
"Go on then... Do it Vergil... kill me"  
His hand tightened its grip on her throat. He looked into Lore's eyes, as if trying to search for something.  
"COME ON VERGIL... KILL ME... I'M SURE SPARDA WOULD BE PROUD OF YOU!"  
He suddenly released his grip, and Lore fell to the floor, choking.  
Vergil tried to focus, but for him, the room seemed to be spinning... he then collapsed to the floor.  
Lore just looked on... she didn't know what to do.  
All of a sudden, Vergil gasped for air.  
"Where... am ... I?" He asked.  
Lore didn't answer, she just sat there staring at him.  
Still lying on the floor, Vergil turned his head to look at Lore. "You... I know you ... Don't I?" His normal blue eyes were looking at her.  
"Sadly" she said to herself.  
"Lore?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"I live here. You are on the floor of my barn."  
Lore got up. "I'll leave you to it."  
She walked out and shut the door.  
"And I thought I was cold," Vergil said to himself

Chapter 9.  
Lore sat on the porch. Thoughts running around her head... again.  
She was brought out of her trance when she felt something beside her. "I thought I locked the door again."  
"No, you didn't" Vergil replied, "I thought you would be happy to see me."  
"So did I..." Lore said "When I saw that it was you, I just welled up with so many emotions... mostly hate" Lore looked towards the floor.  
"It's understandable. I did leave you there... but... it wasn't my fault."  
"I know... Didn't I say at the time I understood? I just didn't expect you to return... especially here of all places."  
They both sat on the porch looking at their surroundings.  
"What have you been doing?" Lore asked.  
"It is very long and very complicated... I have been 'serving' Mundus... I don't remember much about it... he controlled my thoughts... and memories."  
"You didn't have any choice in the matter then..."  
"No."  
A tear ran down Lore's cheek, "I'm sorry Vergil... I didn't mean to be so cold."  
"I said that I understood... but... I'm still not back to my full self. I am still..." Vergil pointed to his purple suit "...Corrupted?"  
"We have time to talk, don't we?" Lore sniffed  
"Yes." Vergil said "I am tired. I'll go back to the barn. There isn't much to break if i have any disturbing dreams."  
Lore watched Vergil walk around the corner and smiled to herself.  
She then wondered how long Vergil would be around for. If he had any plans, and did they include her?  
Lore put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes in hoping that he would stick around.  
She got up, and went inside.

Chapter 10.  
Lore managed to get some sleep. When she had gone to bed, it was 5:10pm. She had managed to sleep until 11:15pm.  
Lore straightened herself and headed to the barn.  
When she entered, Vergil was lying on the floor, with his back towards her.  
"I'm not sleeping", He said.  
"Are you hungry at all?" Lore asked.  
"Slightly... I think..."  
Lore held out her hand for Vergil to take as he got up, but he refused it.  
"I'm not that old... yet. It has only been a few years."  
"That isn't what I held it out for..." Lore replied with a mumble"Come on..."  
They walked back into the cottage. Lore scraped some tiny morsels together, it wasn't a meal... but at least it was food.  
Lore placed it onto the table in front of Vergil.  
"Its a good job I'm slightly hungry..."  
"Cheek... I am never prepared for guests... so you will have to make do"  
"Well... turn around then..." Vergil said  
"Sorry?"  
"I can't stand it when people watch me eat"  
Lore remembered the first time she and Vergil met, she said that when he gave her a sandwich.  
Lore smiled. "Okay Sarcastic pants...eat! I'm off to get a drink."

Just as Lore walked out of the room, there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it", said Vergil.  
"No don't!" Lore Shouted.  
She never got visitors at night, and if it was anyone, it would probably have been Dimitri for another interrogation.  
When she looked around the corner of the kitchen, she couldn't see Vergil at the door... although she could hear voices.  
Lore picked up Damnation and the katana from the table, where she had left them earlier and crept over to the door to listen to the conversation.

"...You know what happens..."  
"Perhaps the Prince of Darkness should worry about my brother instead of me!"  
"You will come back to hell, even if we have to drag you there ourselves."  
Vergil laughed mockingly at them.  
"You know the punishment for failure..."  
Lore stepped outside "What's going on here?"  
"These... gentlemen were just leaving" Vergil smiled.  
"If we are leaving, he is coming with us" Out from the shadows came a demon. About seven foot. Yellow skin with black stripes in places and blood red eyes.  
"Who are you?" Lore asked  
"We are... Bounty Hunters." He replied  
"We?" Lore said confused  
Out came another Demon "Yes... We..."  
Lore was stunned "Dimitri?"  
"Yes... we, me and Big here, work for Mundus, we bring failures and traitors back to the Emperor so he can... dispose of them in his own way"

Vergil walked over to Lore. He stood beside her with his back towards the Hunters. Before Lore knew it, Vergil was holding the katana... just the sword.  
"Please don't do this Vergil, you're not strong enough" Lore pleaded with him.  
"I'm not going back" He said  
"And you don't have to!"  
"Lore, these guys won't give up..." Before she knew it, Vergil was heading towards Big.  
Vergil threw everything into his fighting.  
Lore ran to the barn and picked up the axe, and the chains that she had Vergil held down by earlier.

Chapter 11.  
As Lore got back to the front where Vergil was fighting, something missed her and hit the floor.  
It was a big stone from the area.  
"Lore, he's got Telekinesis." Vergil shouted.  
Lore swore under her breath, she didn't want to fight... but Vergil probably needed help.  
Lore ran in swinging the axe. She got a clear hit at Big's chest, but the axe bounced back off. "He's armor-plated too!" Vergil shouted  
Lore ran to Vergil's side, "Thanks for that handy bit of information... Okay?"  
"Fine... come on"  
They both ran at him. Lore threw a bit of chain at Big, it hit him on the head... and... it hurt!  
"Weak spot is his head." Lore called to Vergil  
"Great, It's just getting there" He replied.  
Lore and Vergil ran at him again from different directions, Big managed to block every attack.  
"I must be outta practice," Lore said to Vergil grimacing with pain.  
"Me too." Vergil replied with a smile  
"ARGH!" Vergil got up and ran straight towards Big, but was caught by another blast of telekinesis. He flew across the area and smacked his head onto a rock.  
Lore screamed "VERGIL!" Lore was trying to think if the situation was desperate or hopeless.  
Vergil wasn't at full strength, and Lore could tell that being weak mad Vergil mad.  
"I've gotta do something," Lore thought to herself.  
Lore picked up the axe again.  
She ran at Big, threw the axe at him, and pulled out Damnation. She managed to fire 5 shots as she 'flew' over his head. Big used his armor-plating to protect his head. When Lore landed, she looked back, "Yes!" Lore smiled, One bullet had got through.  
It wasn't enough. Big now acted like a creature similar to an enraged bull.  
Lore swore, this time, it wasn't under her breath.  
Faster than she could think, a big ball of telekinesis came towards her and she was thrown against the wall of the cottage. She felt a lot of pain... then darkness.

Big walked towards Lore and laughed.  
"Leave her alone!" Chirped a voice  
"What did you say to me... Dim?"  
"We aren't here for her... let's stick to the job at hand" Dimitri said.  
"Our Emperor would have a field-day Dim!" Big replied with eyes wide "A human that harbors a traitor..."  
"So? She is only a human."  
"Yes, but another link to a seed of Sparda! She has had the blood of Sparda in her veins."  
"Big, I couldn't... harm her" Dimitri murmured  
"HA! You wouldn't have to, leave that to our master. He enjoyed sending minions to kill Sparda's wife!"

"If I were you, I'd shut your mouth!" Came a voice... It was Vergil.

Chapter 12.  
"You leave Lore alone... It's me you want." Vergil shouted while glaring at Big  
"Hahaha... compassion... for a human being? That's not like you!" Big replied  
Vergil looked at Dimitri, "You couldn't hurt Lore? You went against her..."  
"I didn't want to! I just... obey my master..."  
Vergil glanced back towards Big.  
"You see Vergil, not everyone is a traitor to our Emperor... Like your Father"  
Vergil readied the katana.  
"Come on half breed..." Big was goading Vergil into it. "I was one of those demons sent to kill Sparda's wife and you and your brother! I bathed in the blood of your mother and was rewarded for it by Mundus! The great Nelo Angelo falls at the hand of a bounty hunter! HAHAHA"  
All of the goading had worked. Vergil had turned back into the back into the knight called Nelo and ran towards Big at a speed.

But... what happened next, happened so fast. Big picked up Lore's body, instead of stabbing Big, he got Lore instead.  
"HAHAHA!"  
Lore woke screaming. Her sword impaled in her stomach  
Nelo transformed back into Vergil.  
Vergil and Dimitri looked on in horror.  
Big dropped Lore's body onto the ground, "I suggest you say goodbye... again."

Vergil sank to his knees and cradled Lore in his arms.  
"I'm sorry for what I said about your father being proud of you when you were choking me... it was a bit below the belt" Lore said.  
"It doesn't matter..."  
"Vergil... I'm glad you came back."  
"Don't go Lore..." Vergil whispered.  
"I'm glad... I that I am in your arms... I... couldn't imagine ...leaving without...seeing you first"

Big Yawned.  
In a last act of defiance and strength, Lore pulled out Damnation and fired it at Big. He was unaware, all shots hit him in the head... and THUD, Big fell to the floor.  
"It's getting cold..." Lore said as she put her hand onto her chest  
"I said, don't leave!" Vergil Said through gritted teeth.  
"I'm Sorry... I... Love you..." Lore whispered  
Lore's head fell back... she was gone.  
Vergil felt a tear fall down his face. He felt disgusted at this sign of emotion.  
He noticed a chain around Lore's neck. On the end of it was the purple ring that he had left for her years ago. She had kept it close to her heart. Everytime Lore thought of him, she would put her hand to her chest.  
Vergil hadn't noticed, but his regal purple suit had disappeared. He wore the clothes that he had first met Lore in and fought Mundus in. The door to the demon world was closed. Even Dimitri was back to normal.  
More tears streamed down his face. He pulled her lifeless body towards him, tighter.  
"I kept her alive" Vergil thought to himself and pulled out the katana from her stomach.

Chapter 13.  
"Another person I couldn't protect..." Vergil whispered.  
He loathed himself even more. "...Damn it!"  
Vergil turned to Dimitri, "you... you can help her... bring her back..."  
"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do... I'm Sorry." Dimitri said shakily.  
"Don't lie to me... I know of this place... and the legend that surrounds it"  
"What legend?"  
"DON'T TOY WITH ME!" Vergil shouted. "As your friend was so fond of pointing out I am a Son of Sparda... I know things that your tiny little mind couldn't possibly... comprehend..."  
"What do you know?" Dimitri said calmly.  
Vergil looked at Lore and said, "I have always heard of a place where demons lived peacefully and turned their devil triggers into a means of healing other people... people who earned their respect... their kindness. No-one knows how it happens. Sparda passed through the village one day and was rumored to have helped the villagers develop their healing powers. It's rumored that they could even bring back from someone from the underworld."  
Dimitri smiled, "Anagenisis... reborn."  
Vergil looked towards Dimitri, "Did she earn your respect... your kindness?"  
A tear fell down Dimitri's cheek,"...yes."  
Dimtri transformed back into his devil trigger and shrieked very loudly... it was deafening to Vergil, then Dimtri transformed back.  
"No one has used that call in centuries... Vergil... I was only doing my job..."  
"I don't care..."  
All of a sudden a wind blew... and a group of demons appeared a mixture of men and women.  
"What's the matter Dimitri?" Asked one.  
"It's Lore..."  
"Bring her back..." Vergil hesitated "... Please"  
Nine demons stepped forward. Dimitri was the tenth.  
"We need you too..." Dimitri said.  
"Why ten?" Vergil asked.  
"Bringing someone back is the hardest thing we can do... and it takes more than one. It's not like healing a wound".A woman replied  
The demons made a circle.  
"Please... enter the center of the circle with Lore"

Chapter 14.  
Vergil carried Lore into the circle. The demons forming the circle joined hands and started to chant.  
Vergil's eyes stayed fixed on Lore all of the time. It felt like an eternity.  
The moon appeared, it's white light shone down onto the circle. One by one the demons started to devil trigger. After Dimitri Devil Triggered, a power surged and coursed through Vergil's veins and he transformed too. There was a certain purity to the light, he felt it wipe all of the scars from the time of serving under Mundus fade. His head was clear. "Come on Lore" Vergil thought to himself."Come back..."

The light faded and one by one the demons changed back into their human forms again. Last to change was Vergil. Lore hadn't moved, Vergil's gaze had been fixed on Lore the whole time.  
"Patience Vergil." Said one of the group.

Lore's skin had started to heal, Scars on her body started to fade.  
Suddenly Lore gently opened her eyes  
"Relax," Vergil said "You're okay... I'm here"  
Lore looked up at Vergil and notice his clothing had changed, "It's you... it's really you...?"  
"Yes..." Vergil said.  
"The Vergil I met all those years ago?"  
"Yes"  
"I need to get up..." Lore said  
"Not so fast" Vergil hastily replied "Where did you go?"  
Lore thought about it, "I stayed here... I didn't want to leave you... I didn't want to be alone again."  
Lore put her hand to her chest to feel for her ring.  
"We're both lost Lore," Vergil whispered "I think we need each other."  
Lore smiled.  
Lore looked up to Dimitri and the group"... Thank you..."  
A gust of wind blew and the demons disappeared.  
"I know why Dimitri served Mundus," Vergil said.  
Lore looked up at him "Why...?"  
"Its the promise of power... it will pull anyone... I should know"  
Vergil helped Lore up. They were about to walk inside the house. Lore stopped and listened.  
"What is it?" Vergil asked  
"Listen..." She whispered  
Hoot hoot hooooot  
"...Gotta love those damn owls" she laughed

Chapter 15.  
Six months had passed, very quickly. Lore and Vergil moved out of the cottage and away from Anagenisis. "What happened there will stay there... in the past" Vergil once said. Lore happily agreed. Lore wanted to live somewhere cold, Vergil disagreed and said that she was taking the mickey out of his personality, although he had changed... a little. She managed to twist his arm, and moved to a little corner of the country where it snowed most of the year.  
It was the future now they were looking forward to.  
Vergil had been wondering if he should get into contact with Dante. He had told Lore all about the other Son of Sparda.  
"Do you want to contact Dante?" Lore asked  
"I wouldn't mind my amulet back, or Yamato to be honest."  
"If you meet somewhere, I suggest that you meet on Neutral ground"  
Vergil picked up the phone "... Hello... Dante... We have to talk..."  
Lore left the room and gave Vergil his privacy.  
Not long after Vergil walked into the kitchen where Lore was stood.  
"Well?"  
"He agreed, I'm leaving now... can I... borrow your bike?"  
"Can I come with you... I won't stay, I drop you off and leave."  
Vergil thought about it and agreed

They made their way to a clearing. Someone was waiting.  
Vergil got off the bike, "...Dante."  
"Hey... Lore?" Dante asked  
"Yes?"  
"Lady says Hi"  
"Hi right back to her" Lore said with a smile and drove off.

Lore waited... and worried. Vergil had told her about the taunting and the fighting he and Dante did for a 'sadistic' pleasure.  
Lore's mobile rang, "Hi... I'm on my way..."  
Lore was only parked a mile from Dante and Vergil's location  
When she got there only Vergil was there.  
Vergil was holding Yamato and his amulet.  
"He took some persuading" Said Vergil  
"Are you okay?" Lore asked  
"Fine... a bit emotional... for Dante. Lore... I have something I want to ask you..."  
Lore froze...  
"If it wasn't for you these past six months would have been..." Vergil smirked to himself "...hell"  
"Poor choice of words there," Lore smiled  
"Yeah... and If you weren't here... wouldn't have got my stuff back from Dante, let alone speak to him. I want to protect you. I was given a second chance. Be my wife... please."  
Lore was gob smacked, "Well... commitment is a huge thing Vergil!"  
She thought about the time she was sat on the porch of the cottage and hoped his plans included her... and now...they did. She loved him with all her heart and she felt so alone when he wasn't around.  
"It's like you said Vergil... We need each other."  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Of course it is" Lore grinned like a maniac and hugged Vergil.  
Vergil still found emotion a huge burden... but he felt... happy...  
He began to understand how Sparda must have felt about Eva.  
"Great... I'm gonna be even more busy now! I've got a wedding to plan!" Lore said to Vergil.  
"Good... it will keep you out of trouble!" Vergil replied.

Chapter 16  
On a cold December morning Lore woke up to find only her in the house.  
She made herself a warm drink and sat down by the window looking on a snowy scene.  
Although they had spent one night apart, for her that night was hell. She felt so alone... but she knew that after today, she would be by Vergil's side...  
She could hear his voice... it was as if he was in the room.  
Her mobile started to ring: "Hello?..."  
It was a great distraction as someone burst through the door.  
"LORE!"  
"Lady it's you!"  
Lady hadn't changed... she was still in her devil hunting gear.  
"Where's Kalina Ann to?" Lore asked  
"Not too far away" Lady said with a wink.  
They both laughed.  
"So you're marrying a Son of the Great Sparda?"  
"Yeah... although... that's not why i love him" Lore replied "I don't care about what he's done. And he told me the business about about Arkham and... you know"  
"I couldn't care about that today... I'm here to help you and your pre-wedding nerves..." Lady grinned. "you were brave letting Vergil plan some of it."  
"Yeah..." Lore laughed nervously "the only thing is... i don't know WHERE we are tying the knot."  
Lady grinned...  
"You know... don't you?"  
"Yeah, but I'm not saying... Dante showed me around the place..."  
Lore started to swear under her breath.  
"Now, now..." Lady said "You better get ready"

Lore had to do her own hair, make-up... not that there was very much make-up... and get into her wedding dress.  
She took an hour on her hair and the make up... it wouldn't have taken so long if Lady hadn't been distracting her.  
After Lore had finished her hair and make-up she had another chat with Lady. Lore told her about the cottage and Nelo Angelo, and how Mundus' Bounty Hunters wanted to drag Vergil back to hell. Also that the villagers had bought Lore back to life...  
"What was it like... ya know... being dead?" Lady asked.  
Lore thought "I dunno... I could see Vergil... but i couldn't touch him... it was... lonely i suppose. I just can't tell you."

Lore looked at the clock, "my flowers were supposed to be here by now..."  
"Sorry... but you'll get them when we get there" Lady grinned  
"What Don't you know?"  
"I hear you've kept your dress pretty secret..."  
"Too right!" Lore smiled. "See you in a bit..."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To put my dress on..." Lore smiled "What else?"

Chapter 17  
Lore looked at herself in the mirror. She felt butterflies hitting the sides of her stomach, she felt like she was in a dream.  
Her dress was white. Where the silk ended at the chest, a white mesh covered her neck and arms. The skirt of the dress was floaty and had several layers to it.  
"The car's here!" Lady shouted.  
'It's now or never' Lore thought to herself.  
Inside she was scared... yet excited.  
She suddenly thought, 'will Vergil smile?' Lore gave herself a funny look.  
"LORE!" Lady shouted again.

Lore walked out of the bedroom and into the hall where Lady was standing.  
"Are you coming dressed like that, they're your normal clothes." Lore said.  
"Gotta be prepared..."  
"For what?" Lore shouted  
"Well, if Vergil stands you up, Dante and i are gonna hunt him down..." Lady said with a grin  
Lore tried to get that comment out of her mind, "That's not funny."  
The wedding car tooted it's horn.  
"You know I'm joking..." Lady was still grinning.  
Lore walked out of the house, with Lady following.

Chapter 18  
Lore sat in silence on the way to her wedding. Worries, excitement, panic... everything was on her mind.  
'I wish my brain would shut up' she thought over the bedlam in her head.

"Sorry to say it Lore... when we get there I've gotta..." Lady pulled a silk cloth out of her pocket "...blindfold you"  
Lore's mouth gaped "Why?"  
"Don't wanna spoil the surprise!" Lady said with a wink.  
Lore sighed heavily, "Just... don't mess up the hair"

Lady blindfolded Lore and caught hold of her hand. "I'll lead you" Lady said  
"Whatever..." Lore was now wishing that she had planned the entire wedding herself.  
"These are Vergil's orders... not mine"  
"I gathered..." Lore felt less enthusiastic as she was sitting in the 'fake' dark around her eyes.

Lore felt the car stop.  
"Well here we are..." Lady said  
"Great..." Lore's enthusiasm had now turned to sarcasm.  
"Cheer up, you're getting married"  
"Woop-de-doo" Lore smiled fakely.  
Lore gripped onto Lady's hand as she was led up a flight of steps. It was really cold wherever they were.

Another voice said, "You'll need this..."  
Lore jumped feet as something was put over her shoulders. She suddenly didn't feel so alone. She felt what had been just draped over her shoulders... it was a coat... it felt like Vergil's coat. Her mood had lifted a little.  
"Are you ready?" the voice asked  
"Yeah..." Lore said nervously.  
As the blindfold came off, Lore's eyes adjusted to the light. The coat was indeed Vergil's. The other voice was a familiar figure in red... "Dante?"  
Dante nodded and pointed behind Lore.  
When Lore turned, all she could say was, "Oh my..."

Chapter 19  
In front of them was an ice palace.  
Lore was in a state of shock. Dante handed Lore her flowers, red roses.  
"Vergil said it wasn't funeral, so no black roses." Dante laughed. Vergil and Dante didn't taunt each other... much, they both agreed that they were adults... but they still locked swords from time-to-time  
Lore felt herself about to cry, so she sniffed away the tears. "I'm not gonna cry she kept telling herself."  
"I best head in" Dante said "Good Luck" and flashed a wink at Lore.  
"Thanks Dante"  
Lore looked at Lady and grinned.  
"He's inside..." Lady said gently  
"I know" Lore smiled.

They made their way into the building.  
There were ice carvings everywhere.  
"There is one thing Dante wasn't happy about" Lady whispered "There is a sculpture of Sparda... Its what Vergil wanted."  
"Of course!" Lore said shaking her head. She took in a couple of cold and deep breaths.

A heavenly sound pricked up her ears... a harp.  
Lady looked at Lore, "It's time..."  
"You sound like an executioner" Lore said.  
Lady moved aside so Lore could see into the room. Lore grasped the flowers tightly.  
As she walked into the room a figure appeared and her eyes met his.  
Lore saw what Vergil was wearing... 'that bloody purple suit!' she thought to herself. The turned up gold cuffs. His amulet around his neck. All bar the monocle... it was as if the real Sparda was standing there. Except Vergil had a few more scars. The same suit he had when he was corrupted... except... it was new.  
The aisle seemed very long. When Lore finally got to Vergil she surveyed her surroundings.  
There were ice sculptures everywhere, pillars of ice holding the ceiling up. It was a place of... majesty.

Carved into the altar in front of them was indeed a carving of Sparda, in his devil form. She passed her flowers to Lady and turned to Vergil. They looked into one another's eyes. Lore felt complete.  
Just before the service started Lore said to Vergil,"I missed you."  
"I missed you too..."  
"Are you going to smile today?" Lore said with a smirk  
"I might..." Vergil replied.

The service started "Do you Vergil take Lore to be your wife under the eyes of our Saviour Sparda..."  
Vergil smiled at her "I do"  
"And do you Lore take Vergil to be your husband under the eyes of our Saviour Sparda..."  
"I do" and Lore smiled back  
Both Vergil and Lore took their vows, and exchanged rings and never took their eyes off of each other...

Chapter 20  
8 years on...  
Vergil and Lore were lying in bed. Lore had her head resting on Vergil's chest. She felt more closer to him as the years came and went. "I love you Lore..." Vergil whispered.  
"Love you too." Lore replied.  
They were just lying there enjoying the silence, when all of a sudden...  
"MOMMY! DADDY!" shouted two voices.  
"Oh no..."Vergil said jokingly.  
Suddenly two five year old children jumped up onto the bed. "Good Morning Mommy and Daddy".  
"Wub you Mommy... wub you Daddy."  
"Love you too" Lore chirped back.

Sat on the bed in front of Lore and Vergil were two silver haired little boys... twins. The eldest was Damon and the youngest Alban.

When Lore had found out she was pregnant she was scared like any new Mom. When she found out she was pregnant with twins... she became terrified.  
All she could think of was, 'would they fight like Dante and Vergil?'  
Vergil protected Lore all the way through her pregnancy. He wouldn't let her do much. She was surprised he let her breathe.  
When it came to giving birth, Vergil was there all the way through... he was so proud of his sons. It made him love Lore more than ever. The boys got on really well. Lore joked that they should call them Cain and Abel, She and Vergil settled for Damon and Alban. Damon was half an hour older than his brother. The boys got their share of their parents personalities.

"Mommy, Daddy are you going to get out of bed?" Alban said  
"Yeah, we're hungry." Damon said following his brother.  
Lore and Vergil looked at each other...  
"Shall we get out of bed?" Vergil asked Lore  
"I dunno..." she replied glancing at the boys "I might want a cuddle first!"  
The boys jumped up from where they were kneeling on the bed and flew into their Mom's arms. Vergil put his arms around his family and felt proud, just as Lore did.

Under the crushing cuddle from her sons Lore said,"Right... let's get some food boys!"


End file.
